


Pour un verre d'alcool

by Morte-Épée (Morte_Epee)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morte_Epee/pseuds/Morte-%C3%89p%C3%A9e
Summary: Archer a un rituel chaque soir, mais que se passe t-il lorsque Kimblee vient perturber cette habitude ?





	Pour un verre d'alcool

Le soir, après une longue journée de travail, Archer avait un petit rituel bien précis. Dès qu’il rentrait, il prenait le soin de se déshabiller et il prenait une douche ou un bain. Une fois propre et dans une tenue plus décontractée il n’avait plus qu’a choisir l’alcool qu’il désirait. Ce soir, ce serait du whisky.  
Il sortit un verre et sa bouteille quand il entendit un éternuement dans sa chambre. Il posa son verre doucement et ouvrit son tiroir pour y prendre un couteau. Il s’approcha doucement sans un bruit vers sa chambre. Il plaça sa main sur l’interrupteur et entra dans la pièce en actionnant le bouton.

Personne.

Une ombre s’approcha derrière lui et attrapa doucement le bras qui tenait le couteau.

« C’est moi Frank, baisse ce couteau tu vas te blesser. » 

Archer se retourna lentement. Il avait reconnu la voix. « Kimblee ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? » Il semblait être surprit mais connaissant l’Alchimiste Écarlate, Frank pouvait s’attendre à tout.

Le bombardier fou ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder Archer. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire. Il est vrai que de voir le Colonel dans une tenue moins formelle était un véritable honneur. 

« Oh ça va, j’ai le droit de vivre en dehors de l’armée… » ronchonna Frank « Maintenant répond comment t’es-tu introduit ? » 

Kimblee souriait encore, il adorait embêter le Colonel. « Oh simplement en transmutant les verrous de ta porte d’entrée » Il montra ses mains.

Archer soupira, il se dirigea vers son entrée. Tout était en ordre enfin il espérait. Il ignora l’alchimiste qui le suivait et retourna à son occupation. Kimblee le suivi dans la cuisine et aperçu qu’un seul verre.

« Tu vas m’en servir un verre j’espère ! » Il regarda Archer qui lui répondit par non de la tête.

« Ce sont des alcools bien trop prestigieux pour que tu les bois d’une traite et te saouler avec. » Le Colonel se servit lui-même et s’assit. « Et puis… je doute que tu t’y connaisses vu les alcools bas de gamme qu’il y avait dans le bar miteux de Greed et ses chimères affreuses. »

Kimblee pouvait détester Archer parfois, surtout quand il était hautain. Il prit une inspiration et souffla pour garder son calme. Évidement que les alcools du Devil’s Nest étaient mauvais, bien-sur qu’il ne connaissait pas les nouveaux alcools « prestigieux » il avait été enfermé près de 7 ans ! Et oui Archer venait d’une famille riche alors Monsieur savait ce qui était bon, il savait tout et blablabla… Pensant à toutes ces remarques, Zolf s’agaça encore plus. Archer le regarda et sentit qu’il allait faire quelque chose. Il se prépara à agir. Mais prit d’un élan de colère, l’Écarlate attrapa la bouteille de whisky rapidement et en bu aussi vite qu’il pouvait. La main de Frank avait réagi, mais trop tard. Kimblee regarda Archer la bouteille à la bouche et s’enfuit dans le salon.

« Oh putain !! » Frank se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la laissant tomber violemment sur le sol pour poursuivre Kimblee. Ils étaient chacun aux extrémités de la table. « Rends-moi cette bouteille! » Archer était furieux car c’était une bouteille qu’il avait reçu d’un Général au sud suite à sa mutation à Central.

Kimblee le regarda avec des yeux globuleux et toujours la bouteille à ses lèvres. L’alcool était très fort, ça lui brûlait la gorge mais il continuait à en boire. Il fit un pas vers le côté opposé dès qu’Archer bougeait. Archer grimpa sur sa table et tenta d’attraper Kimblee qui fit un bond en arrière. Frank gémissait de tristesse quand il vu que la bouteille était complètement vide. Il mit son front sur la table et tapa du poing « Tu as grand intérêt à m’en racheter une. Je te déteste. »

L’alchimiste enleva sa bouteille de sa bouche et vacilla. L’alcool était monté aussi vite qu’il avait bu. Il rit. « Whoa, c’était fort ce truc. » Il posa la bouteille à côté d’Archer qui était toujours à moitié allongé sur la table. « Belle vue… On a besoin d’attention mon Colonel ? » Il hoqueta et rit de plus belle. Archer se releva et s’assit sur la table face à Kimblee « Tu vas me la remboursé ! »

« Oh mais tu n’as que ces mots-là à la bouche ! Si tu veux y goûter, vient par-là… » Il s’approcha et captura les lèvres d’Archer. En effet la bouche de l’alchimiste était imprégnée de l’odeur et du goût du whisky. Il continua à approfondir le baiser tout en poussant Archer pour qu’il soit allongé sur le dos.  
Archer le repoussa doucement. Il boudait encore sa bouteille et que les yeux de l’Alchimiste était vitreux : il était sans aucun doute en début d’état d’ivresse.

« Tu me donne envie allongé comme ça. Et sur la table en plus. Tu veux tester ailleurs que dans le lit ou la douche ? » Kimblee souriait et posa ses mains sur les côtés du pantalon d’Archer. « Tu as l’air si vulnérable… » Il tira sur le vêtement et embarqua le boxer avec. Archer protesta mais Kimblee le fit taire en l’embrassant. Il se lova contre lui et mit une main sur le sexe de l’homme pâle.

« Si on s’amusait Frank ? Archer ? Mon amour ? Sucre d’orge ? Miel ? Mon Colonel ? » Au dernier mot Archer avait réagi. Sentant la réaction sous ses mains Kimblee rigola encore un peu. « Tiens ? Ça t’excite que l’on t’appelle par ton grade ? C’est tellement toi… » 

Archer posa ses mains sur son visage rouge de honte. « Ferme-là. Ce n’est pas amusant. »

Kimblee l’embrassa sur la joue et commença à le caresser. « Te voir en dehors de l’armée c’est un vrai spectacle. Tu caches bien ton jeu… Colonel. » 

Le sexe d’Archer se durcissait lentement. « Arrête ça Kimb… » Mais la voix d’Archer se brisa lorsque l’Alchimiste appuya fermement avec sa main sur la base de son sexe. Il haletait. « Kimblee pas ça… » Les jambes d’Archer tremblaient. Kimblee savait qu’il était très sensible sur cette zone là et continua. « On ne peut plus parler ? Colonel ? » Le sourire de l’Écarlate était malsain. Il continua à le caresser et lui susurra à l’oreille « Tu bandes parce que je t’appelle par ton grade ? Le pouvoir t’excite tant que ça ? Tu es aussi tordu que moi… » Il continua sa plaisante torture et écouta les doux gémissements qu’Archer essayait de retenir. « Vivement la prochaine guerre à Lior. Commander et diriger près de 7000 soldats sera sans doute gage d’une nouvelle promotion à la clé hum ? Tu as consacré ta vie pour ce moment, tu seras un héros de guerre. Je n’en doute pas… » Kimblee insista de plus en plus sur la base du sexe et fit des mouvements de plus en plus saccadés. « Imagine les pas des soldats marcher vers la ville ! Les véhicules prêts à l’assauts ! Les cris de ces païens baignant dans leur propre sang ! Le doux bruit de mes explosions... C’est toi qui orchestrera cette guerre et nous triompheront. » 

Archer ne tenait plus et s’agrippa au dos de Kimblee et éjacula dans un dernier gémissement. Il tremblait comme une feuille à cause de l’excitation. Rouge de honte, il regarda son sweat-shirt souillé. Il grimaça quand il vu qu’il en avait aussi mis sur sa pauvre table.

Kimblee le regarda. Lui aussi était très excité suite à se petit jeu. Il n’attendit pas qu’Archer émette une remarque pour sa table et le tira vers lui pour le faire descendre et le retourner à moitié appuyé contre la table. « Moi aussi j’ai le droit à un peu de plaisir… » Archer réalisa trop tard ce que Kimblee voulait.  
Ce dernier avait pris la semence du colonel et s’en servit de lubrifiant et prépara Archer à accueillir quelque chose de plus gros que ses doigts. Frank hoqueta de surprise quand Kimblee s’introduisit en lui assez rapidement avant de donner des coups de plus en plus fort.  
Archer n’aimait pas être dans cette position, ses jambes allaient le lâcher et il priait intérieurement pour que sa table ne se brise pas sous les coups de reins de son amant. Lorsqu’il finit par atteindre son orgasme il s’écroula sur le dos de Frank et reprit son souffle. Ils étaient silencieux pendant un moment. Archer poussa doucement Kimblee avec son dos pour se retourner et lui faire face pour l'embrasser.  
L’Écarlate poussa un soupir de satisfaction et regarda Archer « C’était une bonne soirée ! Tu en as même oublié ton verre dans la cuisine ! »

Archer le poussa et se dirigea au plus vite dans sa cuisine avant que Kimblee lui vole son dernier verre de whisky.

En effet, c’était plutôt une bonne soirée.


End file.
